The health of chronic disease patients is needed to be controlled or managed through lifestyle (diet and exercise) and medications. The chronic disease include diabetes, heart disease, arthritis, kidney disease, HIV/AIDS, lupus, and multiple sclerosis. However, many patients suffer from more than one chronic disease (comorbidity). It is important to have an examination before starting an exercise action, and have an advice on what kind of exercises is safe. So the patients may prepare the precaution when doing exercise.
Exercise is a direct way to help chronic disease patient manage symptoms and improve health. Lack of exercise for patients with coronary artery disease may increase its risk of recurrence. For example, lack of exercise is a risk factor for developing coronary artery disease. Lack of physical activity can indirectly increase the risk of coronary artery disease, because it also increases the risk for diabetes and high blood pressure.
Currently, there is not a suitable wearable device may measure the physiological data, such as systolic blood pressure, diastolic blood pressure, heart rate and oxygenation concentration, to evaluate what types of exercise are best to chronic disease patients and how long of exercise can be done. For example, patient with overburdened heart may be carrying an extra pressure during exercise. On the other hand, although the physiological data of chronic disease patient is easy to be detected in the controlled environment, where the patient has to be sedated and supine, but it is still difficult to work in the ambulatory environment, where the activity of patient may affect sensors to produce error. Therefore, we should provide a personalize exercise decision to each patient with chronic diseases.
Comparing with the current case, the status of patient still need medical workers to analyze the physiological data detected from the wearable device. It can not provide quickly and accurately suggestion. In an embodiment, EP2541449 describes a physiological system which manages a diet and exercise plan for user, more particularly to a system capable of providing references for diet selection and recommendations for exercise to users based on the relations among diet, physical activity and personal physiological changes. However, the prior art does not evaluate the physiological condition and drug administration on influence of chronic disease patients during exercise. It is still failure to provide a personalize exercise suggestion.
Because of the wearable device in prior art is used for healthy people only, does not provide the personalize exercise suggestion based on physiological data, such as blood sugar, blood pressure, heart rate and oxygenation concentration, and drug administration for chronic disease patients. The present invention provides a solution to overcome the existing problems.